


The Great Shout

by seleneheart



Series: Shouting [1]
Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: Rood is curious about his mother’s legendary Shout





	The Great Shout

“You can’t do it, you’re too young,” Duac insisted.

Rood growled at him, “I can and you’ll suffer when I learn how.”

“What will you do then, deafen me?” Duac’s voice had the easy contempt of an older brother that made Rood want to hit him.

The argument continued as they wandered into the King’s study, where their parents were visible outside in Cyone’s garden and Raederle sat in a deep chair, glumly trying to understand a riddle.

She perked up, however, at the thought of an interesting battle between her brothers. “Why would Rood deafen you?”

Duac snorted, feeling superior from his position as the oldest as well as the King’s land-heir. “He thinks he can learn the Great Shout.”

Their sister regarded Rood solemnly. “Why would you want to do that? It’s dangerous.”

Rood stiffened, glaring at her and feeling like he was being outnumbered by his siblings. “Mother did it.”

“Which proves my point,” Duac drawled.

Temper flaring, Rood gave into his urges and launched himself on his brother, fists flailing. “Do not insult mother!”

The surprise attack gained him a momentary advantage, but Duac was larger and rolled him over, blocking his flying fists. Raederle pulled her feet up with a sigh, avoiding their tumbling bodies.

The noise of thudding fists and shouting attracted the attention of their parents who entered the study through the long open windows.

Mathom collared the boy on the top, who happened to be Rood. “What is all of this?”

Both boys immediately froze when they realized that their father had entered the fray.

“Duac insulted mother.”

“He wants to learn the Great Shout, I merely pointed out the potential danger, using mother’s example.” Duac had gone stiffly formal in the presence of his father, the holder of the land-law.

Cyone’s laughter was light and amused. “Why would you want to learn such a thing, Rood?”

“It seems as though it would be a marvelous weapon,” Rood answered.

“You cannot learn the Great Shout,” Mathom told him. “You must be sufficiently motivated by some strong emotion.” He winked at his wife.

Cyone’s Shout on her wedding day was famous in the lore of An. She had broken all the harp strings in the King’s hall and harvested a crop of half-ripe nuts a mile away. The results were legendary, but the reasons for it had never been explained to anyone. None of the children had ever dared to question their parents on the subject, but Rood was feeling fierce, annoyed by Raederle’s scolding and Duac’s laughter.

“Why did you Shout that day, mother?”

Mathom sank onto a wide couch, pulling Cyone down with him. “Ah, she had just found out the extent of my treasury and she was exulting over the money she could spend on new gowns.”

Cyone snorted, flinging her fiery hair behind her shoulders, trying to squirm out of Mathom’s grasp. He twisted a flame-red strand around his fingers, pressing a kiss against the silk, and she smirked at him. “No, it was the delegation from Hel, they reeked of pigs, I was afraid you would too.”

“Nonsense, my lady.” He entwined his fingers with hers. “You discovered what a accomplished dancer I am when we danced our wedding dance. You were thrilled with such a talented husband.”

“You stepped on my feet, I was in excruciating pain,” she riposted, but her body relaxed against his.

He moved the hair out of the way, placing a delicate kiss on her neck. “It was the first time she kissed me and she was overcome with the love filling her heart.”

“I was horrified that you were so terrible at it,” Cyone replied, but her voice was soft as she leaned into his touch.

“Perhaps I should practice some more, just to be sure that I have the right idea.”

Mathom’s voice had gone low and his arms went around his wife. He looked up at his children standing open-mouthed in front of him. “Go away.”

The command was given with the authority of the man who was both their King and their father, and Duac grabbed the arms of his siblings, pulling them hurriedly from the room. Rood struggled against the hold, but went willingly, knowing better than to disobey their father when he used that tone of voice.

When they were a safe distance away from the study, Duac released them and they stood looking at each other.

“Do you think . . . ?” Rood started, but Duac cut him off.

“No! Let’s just go . . . bother Cook. I’m hungry.”

Rood sighed, realizing that his parents had successfully diverted him from discovering any more about the Great Shout. He resolved to go off by himself to practice it the next time Cyone took them to visit Hel.


End file.
